Seeing Double
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: When Will realizes that his new lawyer, Jenna Engel, bears a striking resemblance to the late Abigail Hobbs, he decides to take what should've rightfully been his. (Hannibal/Working the Engels crossover in 2 parts - strong sexual content warning)


**A/N: **For those of you who don't know, Jenna Engel is Kacey Rohl's latest role on the show Working the Engels. She's stunning - seriously, her character's a lot of fun, and I was initially inspired by some awesome gif-sets on Tumblr to write some porn (you can find them by searching the Jenna Engel tag on Tumblr).

But then an awful thing happened: 2x11 came along while I was writing, and Will's emotional breakdown over Abigail COMPLETELY changed the tone of this two-part story. I just wanted to write some smut, dammit, and yet here we are with a weird, awkward chapter of Will hoping Jenna is Abigail Hobbs. Seriously, this is NOT the original tone I wanted at ALL. I wanted it to be kind of funny/lighthearted (much like the tone of Working the Engels), but instead you've got an emotional pile of drivel. I'm so, so very sorry, and I promise you that they WILL have sex even if I have to get them hopelessly drunk! I wanted them to have some type of sexual encounter in THIS chapter, but realized that given the circumstances, it really would NOT make any sense, whatsoever. So instead, you've got the awkward masturbation scenes before you. With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy, regardless!

CH 1: Mistaken Identity  


"No, no, no, mom, listen to me: the meatloaf's in the fridge, _not_ the oven, and you need to cancel my appointment with Mr. Donahue. Ok?" Wrestling with her belongings, Jenna Engel balanced her phone between her cheek and shoulder, then not-so-smoothly put her rental car into park. "Oh! And can you reschedule him for next month? I'm not so sure when this case will be over."

"Where are you now?"

"The driveway of my new client." Peering up through her windshield at the quaint, attractive little farmhouse, she beamed and said, "Apparently someone recommended me for this job. Can you believe that?"

Ceil Engel snorted. Not appreciating her mother's lack of good faith, Jenna snapped, "Alright then, message received! I'm really going to go now though, ok?"

"Wait, Jenna! Did you say the meatloaf was in the fridge or-?"

"Uhhh, you're breaking up, mom, love you, bye!" Quickly hanging up, Jenna rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Under her arm was a file on her client – a Mr. Will Graham – and from what she could see, his case was a real doozy. He'd been falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit, and now needed compensation for the malfeasance. A friend had suggested he take the issue to court (and recommended her, oddly enough), so here she was, in a completely foreign jurisdiction with the hopes of luring new clients for her (hit or miss) law firm. Who knows? Maybe this trip would glean her the client list she'd always dreamed of.

Grinning at the thought, Jenna only came back to reality when she stepped in something soft and slimy. She looked down in surprise, only to bristle when she realized she'd stepped in dog shit. "Ugh, _seriously?"_ Miffed, she did her best to scuff the muck off the bottoms of her (not-so-designer) shoes, all the while cursing under her breath as she stopped every two steps to re-scuff. So far this trip was off to a _great_ start.

Reaching the door, Jenna smoothed the front of her pencil skirt, patted her wavy hair in place, exhaled deeply, then composed herself long enough to rap on the wooden surface. Instantly, a series of barking erupted that caused her to stagger back in alarm. Well, at least now she knew where the dogs were…

She could hear a male's voice soothingly telling them to hush (or at least, she _hoped_ he was soothing, 'cause she couldn't take an asshole on top of everything else). The door juddered on its hinges, then swung open to reveal a tired, scruffy-looking man rubbing the back of his neck. Jenna discreetly checked her watch. It was well past noon, for God's sake, so she thought she'd been giving him a head-start!

The man opened the screen door, still not directly looking at her since he was grinding the sleep from his eyes. That's when Jenna's gaze drifted downward.

"Oh, _God!"_ she exclaimed, unable to help it. Sweeping Will's case file in front of her eyes, she fumblingly stepped back and stammered, "I…I could always come back at a better time, if…if you'd like."

"A better time?"

"Yeah, y'know…like maybe when you're actually wearing some_ pants?"_

There came an awkward bout of silence, then Jenna slowly lowered the case file. When Will's eyes finally landed on her face, he made such an odd choking noise that she thought he might've swallowed his tongue.

_"Abigail?"_

"Huh?"

Panicking, Will staggered back while gasping for breath, only to stun Jenna further when he slammed the door in her face.

Irritated, Jenna raised her fist and furiously rapped on the door. "Excuse me, but I traveled a very long way to get here, Mr. Graham, so you'd better let me in for my consultation! Would you really leave a poor – emphasis on _poor_ – defenseless woman out here in the wilderness with no place to stay?"

The door opened so abruptly that Jenna almost toppled into Will, her pin-wheeling arms managing to aid in her balancing act.

"Come in," Will urged. "I'll…I'll just go put some pants on."

"Please do," Jenna muttered, sensing that her cheeks were still pink.

After situating herself at his dinner table, she felt a dog press its cold, wet nose against her bare leg. Jerking away from the slobbering creature, she shooed it off before having a seat.

Will came out not long after, newly dressed and holding two cups of what she hoped was booze. She soon realized they were empty.

"Want some coffee?"

"What, you mean to go with my empty mug? Sure, sounds great," Jenna sarcastically said. Eyes drifting downward, she gasped and clapped a hand over her eyes. "Jesus, now your_ fly's_ down! Are you incapable of common decency?!"

Will flushed, muttering something incoherent as he padded off into the kitchen. She could hear him getting the coffee ready, but still found herself blushing. She wasn't a virgin – no, she'd had an awkward deflowering with a fellow intern – but she'd only had one partner, and that was so long ago that she'd practically forgotten what it was like. Wait…why was she thinking about sex?

Flushing deeper, Jenna cleared her throat and passed a hand through her hair when Will came back into the room.

"Here," he said. "Hope you like sugar and cream."

Jenna smiled weakly, still unable to look at him as she accepted the coffee. Will, on the other hand, could barely keep his eyes off her. He kept searching her face for clues, his lips rolling inward as he tried to stop trembling. He couldn't very well reach out and prove she only had one ear, but he knew it was Abigail Hobbs…it _had_ to be.

"Well, then! Let's get started!"

Eyes flitting down toward the table, Will nodded before directing his gaze back to her warm, flushed face. Jenna rose and bent over the case file, flipping through the pages as she searched for the proper spot.

Will swallowed. Even though Abigail (Jenna?) didn't have much in the way of breasts, the push-up bra she was wearing had caused a small, pink portion of her areola to peek out from beneath the fabric. Oh, God…

Gripping the table, Will closed his eyes and exhaled. Despite his attempts at controlling himself, he could feel his cock straining against the front of his pants. He hated himself in that moment…hated how he was debauching the return of someone he loved and cared about.

"So who recommended me?"

"Huh?"

Jenna huffed impatiently. "In your email, you said I was recommended by a friend – what was their name? Maybe they were a past client of mine."

Will snorted. "I doubt that very much." There was no mistaking why Hannibal had wanted him to see this woman, but the question was how he'd found her… Or maybe it _was_ Abigail, and she was in on the whole thing?

"Are you ready to get started?"

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still aching for contact. His erection brushed painfully against his pants and he inhaled, nodding as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, uh…sure. Go ahead."

"Ok, great! But could you maybe stop staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some sort of sideshow freak."

Will smiled nervously, now lifting his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I'm sorry, it's just…you look a lot like someone I used to know."

Jenna arched a brow. "Really? I'm not from around here, but I'm pretty sure I don't have an evil twin."

Will's eyes turned soft and wistful. "Yeah…she was one of a kind."

"Dead?"

"W-why do you say that?"

"You seem too sad to be talking about someone alive." Jenna winced, remembering herself. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me… Do you need a break?"

"I need several," Will muttered, misinterpreting her meaning.

Jenna's brow puckered. She didn't know what Will meant, but in many ways she felt she could relate. Reaching over to him, she was surprised by how easily her hand slipped over his – the gesture didn't feel forced or awkward at all. "If you need a break, please go take one," she urged. "We won't get anywhere if your head's not in the game, so really…go take a walk or something."

When Will clasped her hand in his, it was completely instinctual, his heart pounding as he felt his body heat at her touch. She was close to him…so close that he could lean over and kiss her, if he so desired. Her lips were soft and ripe, much like… _Fuck,_ what was the matter with him? It disturbed Will that his obsession was manifesting in such a strong, inappropriate manner. He once thought he'd wanted to be a father to Abigail, but later discovered that that had just been an idea planted in him by Hannibal. The doctor had needed someone to take the fall, and the scenario with Garrett Jacob Hobbs had been too perfect to pass up. And now? Will smiled bitterly. _Now_ he knew he couldn't fight the inevitable…he wanted Abigail, mind, body and soul. He wanted her to belong to him and him alone, and now that he possibly had her again, he wasn't about to let go.

"Mr. Graham?"

He winced, pulling away from her. "Sorry, I just…sorry. I've had a long week."

"A long month, from the sound of it," Jenna remarked. "Are you sure you don't need a break?" She rubbed along his wrist, trying to calm the storm she saw behind his eyes. This, unfortunately, caused Will to withdraw even more than before.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just…will you excuse me, please? While you're waiting, you can go unpack in the guest room." Catching Jenna's questioning look, he pointed to his right and said, "It's just down there, first door on the left. You can't miss it."

"Oh, but…"

Ducking out of the room before Jenna could argue, Will felt his heart pound as he locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned back against the door, his chest heaving as he swallowed hard. She'd touched him…she'd actually touched him, and now he could imagine how she'd feel beneath his wandering hands. With trembling limbs, he shucked his pants and boxers in a quick, fluid motion, his teeth clenching as he desperately got a firm grip on himself.

Rolling his shoulders forward, Will choked and began to thrust through the tight ring of his fingers, his free hand bracing himself against the sink as he beat off excitedly. He was sick…oh God, he was so _fucked._

With sweat faintly beading his brow, Will gave several rough, spirited pumps and shuddered, feeling sick when he realized he was picturing himself riding Abigail into the floor, her nails digging into his shoulders as she frantically rolled her hips into his. Oh, fuck…nononono_no._ Why couldn't he stop this? It wasn't right!

In spite of his furious internal battle, Will arched his back and came hard (albeit prematurely), his teeth gritting as he tried to suppress the sharp cry that lodged in his throat. With a shuddery breath, he softened in his grasp and he collapsed against the sink, reeling with both shame and horror over what he'd done.

"Son of a _bitch,"_ Will hissed. Furiously tugging his boxers back into place, he zipped up his pants and angrily straightened his shirt. He then cleaned up the floor, his cheeks burning as he removed the incriminating evidence from the tiles.

Jenna, meanwhile, had taken Will's advice and gone straight to her appointed bedroom. She didn't know why she'd agreed to stay there instead of a hotel (especially after Will's bizarre behavior), but whatever the true reason, she knew she was tired and just wanted to rest for a while.

After she'd unpacked her belongings, she began to inspect the room. There wasn't much around her in the way of interest – a few paintings here and there, as well as some bland, unremarkable furniture. The only thing that caught her attention was the large, full-length mirror by the dresser. Moving over to it, Jenna smiled and smoothed back her hair, inspecting her reflection with curiosity. Will hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since the moment she'd arrived… Why was that? Was it truly because she resembled some dead girl, or was it something more? Did he find her attractive?

Biting her lip, Jenna stepped back and unbuttoned her blouse, instantly feeling shame by the rush she felt from Will's appraisal. Raised predominately by her critical mother, Jenna had blossomed into a shy beauty who was unaware of her sexual attractiveness. It was this naiveté that fueled her exploration, her fingers making quick work of removing her blouse from her frame. Feeling the fabric slide off her skin and onto the floor, Jenna wriggled out of her skirt and allowed it to pool unceremoniously around her feet. Stepping free of the garment, she then returned her attention to her reflection, almost shy as she basked in her blushing half-nudity. What would Will think if he saw her like this? Was this how he imagined her, regardless of clothing? Was this how_ all_ men imagined women?

Sliding her fingers along her cotton panties, Jenna blushed when she felt a warm stickiness between her legs. She hadn't meant to become aroused, but the idea of being put on display had admittedly been thrilling. She closed her eyes. Breath hitching in her throat, she trembled and slipped a hand beneath the waistband. The wetness that greeted her made her whimper, her toes curling as she eased a finger inside her slick heat. Lifting a hand, she rolled her thumb over her clothed nipple in a brisk, circular motion, teasing it awake into a stiff peak.

Eyes opening, Jenna glanced up to observe her flushed face, heaving chest and writhing hips, her hand working tirelessly between her legs as her other pinched and tweaked her left breast.

"Jenna?"

A knock came at the door, and before the girl could stop pleasuring herself, Will entered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Look, I'm real sorry for barging in on you like this, but I just wanted to…to…" Trailing off, his mouth fell open and he staggered back, stunned at the sight before him. Jenna gawped back in alarm, her hand still in her panties.

"I…uh…"

Jenna was the first to recover. Turning and swiping her empty suitcase, she reared back and lobbed it at Will with all her might. "Get out, get out, get _out!"_ she shrieked. "Don't you know to _wait_ after you knock?!"

"I'm sorry, I just…I thought you were decent, and-"

"Get _out!"_

"I can't," Will feebly said, slumping against the door until it closed. "I've tried to ignore you, but I…I just _can't."_

"Ignore me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please," Will begged, now stepping toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just…I need to know… Are you Abigail Hobbs?"

Jenna scoffed, laughing humorlessly as she backed away from him. "Are you_ crazy?_ I've already told you that I don't have an evil twin, so stop comparing me to some dead girl!"

Will flinched. "Don't talk about her that way…"

_"What_ way? She's _dead,_ so I can't hurt her feelings!" Shaking her head, Jenna hissed, "I can't believe I actually thought you might be a 'dream client' for my firm – you're a complete nut bar!"

"Abby, I'm sorry, I…I mean…"

"I'm not that girl, you _psycho!"_

Jenna moved to grab a candlestick off the nightstand, but Will stopped her. "No, wait!" he pleaded. "I just…I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?"

Will swallowed. "I…I wanted you to see Abigail's picture. I don't know what I'm hoping to accomplish, but I guess I thought maybe you'd remember and actually _be_ her if you looked. Pretty pathetic, right?"

Jenna faltered, now slowly lowering the candlestick. "If I look, will you promise to leave me the hell alone?"

Will ducked his head, nodding in humility.

"Ok, then…let's see it."

Keeping his eyes averted, Will reached into his pocket before retrieving his wallet. Inside was his modest wages and a few credit cards, but in the back he'd tucked a picture he'd stolen from the Hobbs home. He didn't know why he did it…at first he thought he was being morbid, but afterward, he'd found himself spending many a restless night gazing at Abigail's face. It had brought him comfort somehow…comfort that he now saw in Jenna's wide, familiar blue eyes. "Here," he softly said. "Take it."

Uncertain, Jenna waited a moment before accepting the photograph. Turning it over in her hand, she squinted down at the warm, smiling face and felt as if her stomach had turned to ice. A pair of laughing blue eyes gazed back at her, followed by the smile her mother had always described as one in a million.

Was this some kind of _joke?_

"Did you Photoshop this?" Jenna asked, her voice strained.

"What?"

"Did you _doctor_ this?!"

"No!"

Unable to look at the picture a moment longer, Jenna thrust it back into Will's hands and took a deep, quavering breath. He was right…they _did_ look remarkably similar, if not _exactly the same,_ and she hated how it actually made her question her own identity. Why was she entertaining this nutjob's fantasies? Maybe he was trying to con her!

"I need to go," Jenna said, her voice cracking.

"No, wait!" Grabbing hold of her arms, Will pulled her back until she staggered into him, her hands coming over his chest in an attempt at keeping them apart.

Trembling, Will slid his hands into her hair and palmed her cheeks, his thumb tracing her mouth as he studied each curve and contour of her face. Below her chin, Jenna's wavy locks framed a pale, scar-less throat, and as his fingers wove more deeply into her hair, Will discovered that she also had both ears. His heart sank. It was a painful, hollow feeling to realize he'd been so hopelessly wrong.

"You're not her," he whispered, his throat constricting around the words.

"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Jenna snapped. "I'm just a weird, neurotic lawyer with a crazy family, and now I'll probably be even _more_ neurotic knowing that I had a…a _twin_ of sorts."

Will sniffed, bowing his head as he exhaled. "I…I'm sorry for dumping all of my personal problems on you like this. If you want, you can leave and forget all about my case."

"No way! This case is a big deal, and I won't let some little screw-up ruin that for me! We can reconvene around 5:00, if it's all the same to you. I'm sure that'll give me enough time to regain my bearings." Jenna forced a smile to her lips, surprised by her lack of hostility towards this man. She didn't even feel awkward standing there in just her undergarments. Well…sort of.

Suddenly embarrassed, Jenna bit her lip and stepped back, feeling Will's hands slip off her shoulders.

"I'll see you at five," he mumbled. "I'll, uh…have dinner ready by then, too."

"And booze? I think we need some booze after this."

Will paused, turning back to flash her a small smile. "Yeah, I think we can arrange that."

Jenna mirrored his smile. He wasn't so bad, once you got past the dog hair, unkempt clothing, and possibly psychotic tendencies. After shutting the door behind him, she leaned against it and sighed. She had a lot of work to do and would not – _could_ not – allow anymore distractions to get in the way... Or at least, not until after she finished what had been so rudely interrupted.

Locking the door, Jenna smiled to herself and crawled into bed, now rolling over and sliding a hand back between her legs.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 will be up whenever my inspiration strikes. For those who're familiar with my writing, you'll know I don't usually bother with much plot, so this is different for me. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't taken on such a complicated prompt. lol Next time I'll be back to the simpler stuff.


End file.
